sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie 'Sophz' Echidnahog
"Music fills my souls and fills my body, its pure magic" \ ソフィーエキッドナ is a fan based person © Background Story COMING SOON Personality ﻿Sophz is loud, creative 15 year old and loves to draw, listen to music and write songs. She loves the hot weather and being outside in it as well. Sophz plays the drums and has made 15 albums since she was 13 years old. She is a huge tomboy and a total gamer. She dosnt really like to play sport, the only sport she reallys loves it softball and hockey. She is real shy with secrets and fellings which makes it really hard, she is really hard on herself and donst like to be told that she's useless. Her fave type of music is rock, heavy metal and anything that has pure music, not computers. Not liking computers in music, she dose love techology, and always got the best grades of them in school. She is very messy and most of the time losses things in her room and all around her. Shes loves her friends and is most of the time hanging out with them. Skills and Forms Sophz has a number of skills and forms: '''HyperSophz: '''Her main Super form, she turns gold with the power of all the chaos emerlads' '''Chaos Sophz: '''This is her most powerfull form, she uses the power of the Master Emerlad and the chaos emerlads, this is still very rare form and has only been used 3 or 4 times in her whole life. '''Dark Sophz: '''When mad or sad this is the from she gets, this is also a very rare form, only used once. Abilities and Talents Sophz has many powers and some she still dosnt know about. She is a power type in all of her teams. She is very talented with drawing, how she became a great drawing was she was left alone at home while Rodrick and Drake went out when she was 3 years old, ever since them she has been drawing. She is very good at making up songs, she can play drums and has a great singing voice. Interactions with others Sonic the Hedgehog Sophz and Sonic have grown a great friendship over the years. She is always looking out for him and making sure he is doing the right thing. Sophz thinks of him as brother becuase they were good friends when they were little. Sophz and Sonic and very good in a team and never have had any fights. Tails the Fox Not the best of friends, but Sophz and Tails have allot in common. They both love gadgets and techo things. Tails and Sophz were very good friends untill she started hanging out with Sonic more in the games. Sophz treats Tails like a little brother which it one of the reason they are not the best of friends. Knuckles the Echidna After been saved in the forest of Lidon, Sophz has thought of them better than friends. After he saved her he was a bit embaressed to talk to her or anything. In many other times, he has helped her or saved her, making Sophz has become more happy around Knuckles. The 2 have allot in a common which makes it allot easier for Knuckles to understand her past and the things she gets sad about. Sophz has writen a number of songs for Knuckles. Sophz in one game did ask Knuckles if they were 'together', he replyed with a 'yes'. Sophz is always kind, sweet around him and hopes that they can be good friends. Silver the Hedgehog Silver and Sophz have always been great friends, she thinks of him as a brother because of their great friendship. However the only thing that dose slipt them up is Tarz and Knuckles. The 2 are not best friends ever since Silver kissed Sophz for savin him. Sophz still helps him and have allot in common. Sophz cares for him and is always happy around him Tara Rabbit Sophz and Tarz were friends in little age, then got slpit up when the war begain. They both hav great singing vocies and are in the same band 'Black Roses'. Even though Tara comes from the futrue and Sophz comes from the past they have lots of way to meet eachother and been in contact. They both sang the sing 'Give It Up' together which made them even closer. They are both in the team, Team Chaos and with always be friends. Abigail 'Abi' Fox Abi and Sophz are great friends, but not the same like Tarz and Sophz. Abi is more into 'classic' music and Sophz is into 'Rock' and 'Heavy Metal'. Abi likes clothes more than Sophz, they are still great friends, and Sophz can always go to her for help and infomation. Abi and Sophz are in the team, Team Chaos and are always talking. Jacqui the Hedgehog Jacqui and Sophz are much alike, finding her when she was only 2 years old. Knuckles and Sophz took her in. Jacqui can go back to thier time to make herself 14 so she can hang out with her team, Team Chaos. They are great friends. Josh Rabbit The 2 are so much alike. Josh and Sophz had only been friends for a very short time, but are great buddies. They both like the same music and like to do the same things. Josh makes her laugh her head off with his funny ways. He can always make her happy when sad, and they are always nice to eachother Bana Hedgehog The 2 have had great times together. They like the same music, shows and everything. Sophz and Bana have been friends for 3 longs years and always will be. Sophz loves Briahnas luagh, she says its sounds like a bird. Sophz and Briahna make eachother laugh and go crazy. Bailey Hedgecat and Jack Hedgehog Bailey and Sophz and good friends. The only thing Sophz donst like is that Bailey likes her, so dose Jack. They have all known eachother for ages and are good friends, but they dont show it. Sophz dosnt like Jack but she takes Bailey as a good friend. Facts *Her real name is Sophz Anne Echidna, but is tunred into Sophz. *Her hates people calling her Sophie. *Her rivals are Julie Su and Rouge, becuase of how they like Knuckles. *Sophz hates cold weather but loves hot weather. *She loves taking long walks but hates when her legs get sore. *Her favorite colour is green and black. *Green is her lucky colour. *6513 is her lucky number. *She has released 15 albums ever since she was 13 years old. *She likes coke better than pepsi. *She loves to answer things about herself. *Shes always up for the test. *She hated shcool. *Sophz goes to Mobius Arts, the place for kids talented in singing and acting. *She is a tomboy *The scar on her right arm is her birthmark. Teams Sophz is in 2 teams, she is the power type in both teams, second highest in skill and third higest in speed. Team Chaos and Team Rectro Themes Sophz has 2 themes: Avril Lavigne: What the Hell, http://youtu.be/QQrWTQBZPo4 The Donnas: Like A Animail, http://youtu.be/YSeNJVvW66E﻿ Quotes *"Who! I cant say no!" *"Cause you know what I worth more than that!" *"Your giving up? now? but I can never do it without you..." *"Trust is like an eraser, it gets smaller and smaller after every﻿ mistake" *"I have friends that are boys, donst make them BOYFRIENDS" ﻿